Solitary Confinement
by Candy-sweet-lover
Summary: The Rowdyruff boys have finally been captured and thrown in jail. They were sentenced to life in jail and life has never been any more boring. What they don't know is that the Powerpuffs were working there, undercover. They ensure that the boys don't get into trouble but they soon find that their thoughts about them are changing quickly. Then a group arrives that change everything.
1. Rowdyruff Briefing

**(new story!)**

 **(hope you enjoy the first chapter!)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(if I should continue cause I have way other more popular stories that I could update instead)**

 **(if you want more, REVIEW)**

Judge: Guilty-Brick, Butch and Boomer Jojo are here, sentenced to life in prison for the murder of Ace Montez, Billy Smith, Snake St. Patrick, Arturo Venargra and Grubber Marshall, case closed.

* * *

Chief Guard Ms. Sara Bellum stood at the podium in front of many of her colleagues. Today was the day she face her biggest foe. Through the years of being Chief, she had seen the worst of the worst in criminals. She had seen it all and she always knew how to handle it. But today was different, not only did she need to be highly prepared, so did her fellow guards. She signaled for the Presentation to start.

Chief: Brick "Puppy Dog Tails" Jojo. The oldest of the 3. Or the Leader.

A mugshot appeared on screen of Brick. His long hair was up in a messy bun and he held a rather bored and tired expression on his face. He was also flipping the bird at the camera. A few guards murmured to themselves. Dark circles under his eyes and looked like he was intoxicated when they took the shot.

Chief: Age, 21. Hair color, Ginger Orange. Eye color, Crimson Red. Height, 6'4. Weight, 167lbs. As you can see he is quite muscular. In fact he is known as the strongest and smartest of the group. He is being charged for illegal drug dealing, 3rd degree murder, human trafficking, auto theft, illegal car racing, gang related ownership, trespassing on private property and property damage. Now he along with his brothers have been sent to many other prisons all over the country before. Obviously those prisons weren't as secure as we are. The Chief of the Citiesville Prison briefed me on how they're like and what we should watch out for.

The screen cut to several candid shots of Brick. Some showed him in a red ferrari and others showed him up in the air.

Chief: (reads off of paper) "He doesn't like to be bothered and he doesn't bother. He keeps to himself or his brothers. But don't mistake that for shyness. He's might just plotting his escape and you should pay close attention to him at all times. Also Brick has anger issues, major ones. That's why I'd advise you not to provoke him in any way, also to provide him with a therapist. He's behaved for the most part, he doesn't get into fights, like Butch or play pranks, like Boomer. But he could kill you in an instant. Collar or no collar."

The Chief looked up for a moment as the next ruff cam onto screen.

Chief: Butch "Snails" Jojo. The middle child. The fighter.

In the mugshot of Butch, his nose was scrunched to the side and his tongue was sticking out, like a rock star. He held a finger gun to his head. His short jet black hair suck out in all directions and several bruises and wounds could be seen on his face. He looked like mad man.

Chief: Age, 21. Hair color, Jet Black. Eye color, Green. Height, 6'5. Weight, 169lbs. He is much more built than Brick, yet not as strong. He is charged for gang related ownership, rape, sexual assault on a civilian/officer, 2nd degree murder, illegal drug dealing, property damage and human trafficking. Again the Chief of Citiesville Prison told me about Butch too.

The screen showed candid shots of Butch, smoking, fighting Buttercup and in strip clubs.

Chief: (reads off paper once again) "2 main things that make up Butch Jojo, he likes women and he likes fighting. If you are a woman guard or lunch lady, stay away. I repeat, stay away! He will try to get you into the cell with him and he will convince you that he loves you. He's had experience and knows how to sweet talk you into doing what he wants. If you're a man, be catios. He'll provoke you to the point that you'll want to open the gate and punch him in the face. Which is exactly what he wants. Don't give him what he wants! He just wants to fight, and he'll do ANYTHING to get that blood rush." You hear that ladies? Stay away from this man.

A few woman guards nodded in response as the last Rowdyruff came onto screen.

Chief: Boomer "Snips" Jojo. The youngest. The sweetheart.

Boomer was the only one grinning in his mugshot. A rather cute grin to be honest. He held a peace sign to the camera. A few woman guards swooned at the image.

Chief: Age, 21. Hair color, Sunflower Blonde. Eye color, Blue. Height, 6'3. Weight, 165lbs. Boomer doesn't look as muscular as Brick or Butch but he's just as strong. He is charged for 1st degree murder, illegal gun possession, illegal drug dealing, kidnapping, human trafficking, prostitution ring, trespassing on private property and gang related ownership.

The Chief signaled for the next image. Once more candid photos of Boomer were displayed on the screen. Most shots he was smiling but not all. One shot showed him carrying a firearm. Others showed him aiming electric balls of energy at Bubbles.

Chief: "Boomer is probably the most adorable man to ever live yet he is also one of the most dangerous. I would say Boomer is a mix of Brick and Butch. Much like Butch, he's very good at manipulating people into doing his bidding. He uses his face to his advantage and UNlike Butch, Boomer's bisexual. He could turn a straight man gay! So his antics could go both ways. Then much like Brick, he's sometimes doesn't like to be bothered. And if he's in a bad mood, he will strike. Never underestimate him! You never know what to expect from him, so stay vigilant."

The screen soon cut to a live video footage of the boys in white police van. They were in hand-cuffs and their collars were chained to the walls of the van.

Chief: You may be listening to all this and all they've done thinking "How are we supposed to keep these villains under control?" I understand how you feel and I'm already one step ahead of you. Please welcome the Powerpuff Girls, our brave heroines that worked day and night everyday for 16 years to bring these criminals to justice.

The guards applauded the girls, some even giving them a standing ovation. The girls waved and Blossom stood at the podium.

Blossom: Thank you all for letting us be here! We never could have put the Rowdyruffs in jail without your help and support! To ensure that they don't easily escape, we will be working here undercover.

A riot of applause erupted from the guards once more. Bubbles moved to stand at the podium.

Bubbles: We will be here under fake identities and personas. We might look a little different but don't worry it's all so that the Ruffs don't escape. No matter how cute they are.

Some guards laughed and they applauded again.

 **(hope you liked it!)**

 **(I had a lot of fun writing this)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(should I continue?)**


	2. The Puffs Transform And The Ruffs Arrive

**(enjoy this chapter!)**

 **(thanks for the REVIEWS!)**

 **(i don't know if I said this before but this story is really fun for me to write)**

 **(REVIEW)**

Blossom: Are you sure this is necessary?

Bubbles: Absolutely!

Bubbles was wearing big black Gucci glasses and she had blonde hair extensions in. It brought her mid back hair length down to her butt. She had used her makeup kit to draw on fake freckles. She looked like a shy librarian.

Bubbles: You don't want them to figure out who you are don't you?

Blossom: But do I have to cut my hair? I've been growing it out since I was created!

Buttercup: Blossom, this is all for the safety of Townsville. It'll grow back!

Buttercup hadn't done much to her hair except turn her bangs into side bangs and curl the edges of inward instead of outward. She wore Chocolate Brown eye contacts that made her tan skin blend in.

Bubbles: Come on, Blossom. For me? Please. (signature dimple smile)

Blossom: (sigh) Alright. Do it.

Bubbles let out an excited squeal and brought her scissors to Blossom's long strands. _Snip Snip._ Blossom winced with every snip. By the end, her hair was up to her shoulders and Bubbles had given her cute curls. Along with Hazel eye contacts and the replacement of her bow with a headband, Blossom looked the best in her new look.

Blossom: Wow...(when she saw herself in the mirror)

Bubbles: I know right! This has got to be my best work yet!

Blossom: No, I meant 'wow, I didn't know you would be cutting it so short.'

Bubbles: (exhale) Of course.

Buttercup: (shrugs) I like it.

Bubbles: Thanks, Buttercup. It's good to know SOMEone appreciates my handywork.

Blossom: It's not that I don't appreciate it. I love it!

Just then the door to the office opened and one of the male guards poked their head in.

Guard: Uh...the ruffs are arriving in 5 min, girls.

Blossom: Thank you, Carl. We'll be right there.

Carl blushed slightly when he heard her say his name. In preparation for working in the prison, Blossom made the decision to learn all the names of all the faculty members. Carl nodded and left.

* * *

All the guards stood armed, in a straight line in front of the entrance of the Prison. The white police van came in through the gates and parked right in front of them. The Chief ordered two male guards to unlock the doors, as to which they did. But as soon as the doors opened a inch, Butch burst through and immediately roundhouse kicked one guard and sucker punched another. At the same time the remaining guards aimed their guns, but the Chief ordered them not to shoot.

Chief: Hold your fire! Restrain him!

Carl: How the hell did he break the handcuffs!?

It took 4 male guards to restrain Butch and the whole time he was laughing hysterically. His awful deep voice sending chills down Lucy's spine, a female guard.

Butch: Ha ha ha! What took y'all so long?

Soon after, Boomer and Brick walked out of the van, also out of handcuffs.

Boomer: Woo! Fresh air!(stretches) I didn't want to say anything but it smelled like hand sanitizer in there! And not the good kind.

Brick: ...(glares at everyone)

Brick focused his icy stares to the Chief and she tenses up for a bit. Some guards murmured amongst themselves, at the sight of the boys. The Chief could tell already that some guards were afraid, she couldn't have that.

Chief: Boys...

Brick: (smirks) Sarah...

A gasp was a heard from the guards. NO one called the Chief by her first name. It was considered an extreme case of disrespect and the Chief dished out big punishments for anyone who did. Purposely and accidentally. Everyone held their breath as the Chief simply let out a deep sigh and order some guards to escort the boys into questioning.

* * *

As they were walking through the Prison hallways, other inmates looked on in fear or love. There was no inbetween.

Butch was still chuckling as he plopped down into a chair. Boomer lay flat on the table as Brick leaned against the wall, arms folded with the same mean smirk. Something about how they didn't even seem bothered by the idea of being there bothered the Chief. Like they thought they wouldn't be there long. Well not if the Chief had anything to do about it!

Chief: Listen here, you thugs! I won't be having any pranks or sexual activities or anything out of the ordinary in MY prison! Here, you listen to ME and My rules!

Boomer took in a breath to say something, but the Chief interrupted him.

Chief: No Boomer, You are not allowed to work in the kitchen! You won't be crafting anything with the utensils!

Boomer's jaw drops and he slowly lifts himself off the table.

Chief: Butch, you will be held in Solitary confinement, and you will only be in contact with one female guard.

Butch: FEmale guard? (lights up)

Chief: Don't get your hopes up, green boy. I assure you, you're flirting tactics won't work on this lady!

Butch: (smile never falters) Challenge accepted.

Chief: And Brick!

Brick raises an eyebrow.

Chief: You have to take private lessons with a anger management therapist-

Brick: No fucking way.

He didn't look angry but the Chief could tell he was close to breaking already.

Chief: Well it's then it's a good thing you don't have a choice.

Brick growled at her.

Chief: You have each been assigned with a special guard who will take you to and from places. Please welcome, Bliss, Blair and Bethany.

Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles walked in the room.

Butch: Well, hello there!

The girls payed no attention to him or any of the guys. Just like how she expected. It sounded like she had finally gotten things under control. She felt like she had managed to restrict them. She was still the boss.

Chief: (smiles) Welcome to Townsville Prison, boys. Cuff em'

The girls each handcuffed their counterparts.

 **(did you enjoy?)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(what do you think?)**


	3. Flirting in the Yard

**(Thanks for the REVIEWS!)**

 **(Enjoy the Butchubbles!)**

 **(i kinda debated if I was gonna make this a traditional or mixed pairing story)**

 **(but in the end I think I'm gonna make it mixed)**

 **(I could easily change it at any time so...)**

Brick, Butch and Boomer stepped out into the fenced yard filled with other inmates. There were monkey bars, weight lifting areas and metal benches literally everything. The other inmates stand at them, almost intrigued by their presence. Everyone seemed tense and Brick generally liked it. It was one of the one things that made him smile, other than his girlfriend and whenever one of the Puffs got hurt. He liked knowing him and his brothers spiked fear in these losers. But of course, there was always someone who thought the ruffs were just as weak as the rest of them. They were always testing the waters.

Jet: Well if it isn't Townsville's most overrated villains! I must say, I find it just amazing how you 3 have managed to brainwash this town to believe that you guys are dangerous! I mean com on. You 3 were literally made BECAUSE of the Puffs! They are the reason for your whole existence. So for the sake of every other inmate in here, please don't act like you're so tough. We're all equals now.

Brick had to be honest, he was impressed by how brave this guy was. No one had ever really spoken to them that way before. But he wasn't THAT impressed. Brick turned to his twitching brother and nodded and in a blink of an eye, Butch punched Jet to the ground and would have kept punching until Brick told him to stop. Everyone stared as their supposed 'toughest inmate' lay writhing in agony on the dirt floor. Brick spoke up.

Brick: Let's get something straight here.

He looked at all the faces of all the inmates, expressions stricken and smirked.

Brick: 1, This Prison (pause) is not ruled by the guards. It's not ruled by you or him (pointed at Jet) or even Sarah.

Some men winced at the mention of the Chief's first name once again.

Brick: This Prison is ruled by ME.

Boomer: (cough) Us. (cough)

Brick: (rolled his eyes) Us. (pause) You find anything that could help to get out of here, you report it to us immediately! You have food that we want to eat, you hand it to us, no questions. If something happens and one of us get caught for something, you WILL step in and take the blame.

Some men nodded, others simply stared.

Brick: 2, y'all see that bench over there? (pointed to a bench in the corner, farthest from the entrance) That's ours.

Brick calmly walked toward it, followed by Butch who lay one more kick to Jet's stomach and Boomer, who was grinning the whole time.

Boomer: (He smiled to the crowd) I'm with them.

As they walked, the shaken inmates listened as Boomer said,

Boomer: He was cute.

Brick: Shut up, Boomer.

***A Few Minutes Later***

Butch was bored. Their first day at this Prison and all he had gotten was a few punches on some lowly guards and Jet, if you counted what he got a beating. The boys were basically just sitting silently on their bench, surveying the other inmates. Who was easy to manipulate, who was most likely to start a rebellion. Like they always did in Prison. Well Butch was sick of it. And to top it off, it was like all the female guards in the Prison was avoiding him. It didn't help that he was in solitary confinement. Thank god, it didn't start today, but he knew it would be hell when he did get in there.

Butch: (thought) _Stupid Chief and her briefings._

Butch needed a smoke. But the last time he had one was before the collar was put on him. He searched the yard and finally found a group of inmates huddled around in a corner and assumed they must be passing around a joint.

Butch: I'll be right back. (stood up)

Boomer: Where are you going?

Brick glanced at him and and Butch knew he had to be vague with his answer. If Brick and Boomer knew he had found a joint, they would ask for one too, and Butch didn't feel like sharing.

Butch: To freak out that group over there.

Brick nodded and Boomer smiled. As Butch came closer to the group of men, they noticeably tensed up. Butch smirked as he called out.

Butch: Hey guys! Whatcha got there?

Fortunately, Butch's hunch was right, the group of men WERE passing around a joint and they gave it to hum without question. Butch, liking the group's respect towards him, decided to hang out with them for a bit. Not long the topic of the group's conversation came to the 'new female guards', who were apparently 'totally smoking hot'. Those new guards were supposed to be Butch's and his brothers special guards.

He had only seen them once and they seemed cold and distant, just like all the other female guards here, but Butch was confident he could get them to open up to him, especially the busty little blonde some reason, she reminded him of Bubbles. But to be honest there were many blonde haired, blue eyed girls in the town. He wouldn't be surprised if that girl was just some random girl who kinda looked like Bubbles.

Butch: Ooo! Speak of the devil!

Butch spotted the blonde haired girl. His target. She stood by the entrance, looking like she was searching for someone.

Butch: I'm going in. (smirk)

Josh: Woah man, are you sure? You might get in trouble.

Butch: (scoff) What trouble? They ain't gonna do nothing.

Butch started his way towards her and she immediately stopped looking around and stared straight ahead. Butch smirked when he say this.

Butch: Hey pretty lady, what's your name?

Bubbles knew she shouldn't answer him. 'He'll play you' the Chief had said and she had heard. She wasn't stupid, she knew how Butch was. Bubbles didn't talk to Butch. But Bethany did! Bethany was a regular guard who didn't have a bad past with Butch. So Bethany answered him.

Bubbles: Bethany.

Butch: Bethany...?

Bubbles: Oh! Um, Bethany...Hope!

Butch: (raises an eyebrow) Bethany...Hope?

Bubbles: Yes, my name is Bethany Hope.

Butch chuckled slightly and crossed his muscular tattooed arms. Bubbles pushed her glasses up, like only Bethany would.

Butch: Well, Bethany, I would tell you my name but I assume you already know.

Bubbles nodded and continued to stare ahead.

Butch: So, You got a boyfriend, Bethany?

Bubbles was shocked, they had only just introduced themselves to each other and Butch was already trying to get some!

Bubbles: (rolls eyes) Well, aren't you a subtle one.

Butch: Yes, indeed, that's me. I figured, you already know what I want, there's no point in asking. And since you already know what we want, you'll just give it to me, right?

Bubbles didn't dare look at him in fear that he would notice the very light tint of pink on her pale cheeks. But alas her antics did not work. Butch stepped right in front of her, so that she would be forced to look at him.

Butch: (grins)No? Would you rather I ask?

Butch trapped Bubbles by placing both hands on the wall on either side of her head. He leaned down slightly so that they were eye to eye.

Butch: (softly) Or maybe you would rather I just rip of those baggy uniforms and fuck you HARD right here and now?

Bubbles was breaking harder than she had anticipated. She could feel her entire face and her below area growing hot. Wasn't anybody seeing this? Oh how she hoped that her sisters were here.

Butch: (softly) I see you, getting all hot and bothered. You like this, don't ya? You're into the bad boy types, aren't ya?

With every word Butch brought his lips dangerously close to Bubbles's and she internally screamed out. But then he brought his head up slightly and whispered in her ear.

Butch: Well then, Beth Baby I'll give you what you've been yearning for, and more. I guarantee it.

Bubbles: (thought) _Beth Baby?_

Butch: But I won't.

Bubbles almost almost cried out, 'Why not?' but she bit her tongue. Besides, Butch had already answered her question as he backed away from her.

Butch: I can't fuck you right here and now, because it's not really the right time and place .

Bubbles said nothing as she focused a hard stare at Butch's forehead. Not looking him in the eyes.

Butch: Hey, you're Boomer's special guard, right?

Bubbles forced herself to speak. Hoping that her voice wasn't shaking.

Bubbles: Yes.

Butch: Man, the lucky stiff. Wouldn't I kill to have you all to myself. (strokes Bubbles's long hair)

Bubbles: (thought) _He's touching you! He's not supposed to touch you! You're not supposed to LET him touch you! Tell him to stop touching you!_

But despite Bubbles's conscience screaming at her, she didn't tell Butch to back off. There was something about Butch that was just too irresistible that she just couldn't say no.

Butch: Didya know they put me in solitary confinement?

Bubbles: No, but I'm guessing you did something really bad to be put there.

Butch: Nope, just arrived then- BOOM! I'm in solitary confinement.

Bubbles: (furrows brows) They wouldn't just put you there for no reason.

Butch: Yea, they would.

Bubbles planned on asking Ms. Bellum about it. She knew Butch was a bad guy but NObody deserved solitary confinement.

Butch liked this girl. She was easy to talk to and manipulate, unlike the other female guards in the Prison. He could tell that Brick and Boomer were probably staring so he decided to end their little chat for the day.

Butch: Gotta go, Beth Baby! I'll see you real soon. (winks)

Bubbles: (thought) _Beth Baby?_

As Butch sat back down on his side of the bench, Brick and Boomer's gazes never left him.

Brick: Alright, talk.

Butch: What?

Boomer: Wasn't that my special guard? Brittney or something?

Butch: Bethany. And you wouldn't believe how lucky you are! She's got the perfect amount of air in her head, you could get her to bail you out if you wanted to!

Boomer: Really? (glances over at Bubbles)

Butch: (nodded) And to top it off, under that baggy uniform lies a curvy figure, good enough to stick in!

Brick: (raises an eyebrow) How you gonna get all of that from one conversation?

Butch: (shrugs) It's a gift.

 **(Like?)**

 **(cause I don't really)**

 **(but whatevs)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(more mixed couples in next one!)**


	4. Mopping the Lunchroom

**(REVIEW)**

 **(enjoy!)**

 **(sorry for the wait)**

 **Mopping the Lunchroom**

Brick: Boomer? Boomer!

Boomer's head snaps back to face Brick.

Brick: Did you get all that?

Boomer: (smiles and nods) Yup! I got it. But just in case, tell me the whole thing again, I wasn't listening.

Brick: (growls and rolls his eyes) You're gonna make a distraction then that cocky guard over there? The one passing out the forks and shit? He'll run over to you cause he likes to show how big and bad he is and hand the box to the skinny guy.

Brick explained, with hand movements and showing Boomer who was who.

Brick: While that's happening, I'll go over there and ask for a fork and knife. You've got the ones you walked in with right?

Boomer nodded.

Brick: Good. After lunch, when they're collecting back the forks and spoons and shit, all you gotta do is hide one pair and give back the other. They won't pat you down if you give a pair back. Got it?

Boomer: Yup!

Boomer picked the plastic fork and knife off his lunch tray and dropped them down his orange jumpsuit. Brick cocked an eyebrow at him in shock.

Brick: What the hell are you doing?

Boomer: Hiding the utensils, DUH.

Brick opened his mouth to say something but closed it and shook his head.

Brick: Just go make a ruckus.

Boomer: Alright, I'll go get my mans.

Brick: Who are you talking-?

Boomer: Jet! Hey, Jet Baby! Miss me?

Everyone in the room could see Jet's face morph into complete and utter fear. This time not of being beat up but rather of being possibly molested again. Specifically by Boomer.

Jet: Uh, not really...

Boomer: Aww, playin' hard to get I see,(plops down on Jet's lap) I like it.

A crowd was starting to form around the two, which caught the attention of the guards. The cocky guard that Brick had been speaking of, just like Brick had predicted, he handed the box of utensils to the guard to the left of him.

Brick: _(thought) Perfect._

Boomer: Jet, that's a pretty cool name, y'know. You must be very fast. Hey, how bout I drop by your cell later and I can show you how fast my hand can jerk off your dick!

Jet: (gets red) Please, don't.

Boomer: Aw c'mon, it'll be fun~(rubs Jet's inner thigh)

Jet: (extremely uncomfortable) Uh...guards? A little help please?

A group of guards pushed through the crowd and pulled Boomer away from Jet, who blew him one last kiss. While the guards were busy lecturing Boomer, Brick made his way towards the lanky guards, holding the box of utensils. He noticeably tensed up as Brick approached and Brick smirked at this.

Brick: Yo, (reads name tag) Carl, hook me up with a fork and knife.

Though Carl was considered tall, Brick stood 4 inches taller. The fair height difference made Carl more anxious.

Carl: Sure, of course. (hands Brick utensils)

Brick: Thanks, see ya around Clark.

Carl: It's Carl...

But Brick had already left the scene. Now, Brick wasn't usually the one to actually cause mischief. He was the one who came up with the plans to cause mischief. He left that for Boomer and Butch who seemed to love to cause mischief. Don't get Brick wrong, he had nothing against causing trouble and distraught, he just despised the useless punishments.

They were a waste of time to him, he knew what he had done was wrong, that was the whole point. So why did he have to endure punishments and lectures about it? He refused to go through that so he let Boomer and Butch go through it. Cause they didn't seem to mind either way. But seeing how this time, Butch was put in solitary confinement and wasn't due to meet up with them for a loooong time, Brick brought it among himself to partake in all the fun. This time.

* * *

Butch lay on his cot bed, staring at the ceiling. He was DYING from boredom. Sitting in this small room, with nothing to do.

Butch: _(thought) How long have I been here?_

He got out of bed and knocked on the door. The narrow slit opened and Butch's dark green eyes were met by brown ones.

Blair: What?!

Blair, Butch's special guard, glared at him through the small opening. When they had first met, Butch had tried to seduce her into coming into the cell with him. Blair, who was actually Buttercup in disguise, threatened to tell Chief, leaving Butch bored.

Butch: How long will I be in here?

Blair: (smirks) A long time.

Butch: But How long?

Blair: (sigh) Once a week you will be able to see your brothers, but ONLY if I feel like it.

Butch: (frowns) Why do YOU decide if I go out or not?

Blair: (smirks) Cause I'm your special guard and I make all the important decisions on how to deal with you. As long as I'm your special guard, (looks into Butch's eyes) you're not going anywhere.

Butch punched the metal door in frustration, very slightly denting it. Buttercup was no where near concerned as Butch shouted profanities at her. She simply closed the slot.

* * *

Chief: (scowling) I want you to clean every last pile of mush from this entire room by the time I come back, do you understand?

Boomer: (bored tone) Yes, mother.

Chief: Bliss, will be here to watch over you.

Boomer: (wines) But MOOOOOOM! I don't NEED a babysitter!

Chief: Boomer, you know full well that I am not your mother!

Boomer: WhatEVER! (slumps away)

The Chief turned to Bliss, who was Blossom in disguise.

Chief: I really appreciate you coming in Bliss. I know that your not really meant to supervise Boomer.

Bliss: Oh, it really is no problem, Chief. A Rowdyruff is a Rowdyruff.

Chief: (nods and turns to Boomer) Get mopping, boy!

Boomer: (soldier salute) Yes Sir!

The Chief glared at Boomer and walked out, leaving Boomer and Bliss alone in the fairly sized cafeteria. Blossom took her position a full 2 feet away from Boomer, at all times. Never closer, never farther.

Boomer: Aren't you BRICK'S special guard? Why are you here? Where's Bethany?

Blossom knew not to ever speak with the inmates, especially the ruffs and she was damned if she was gonna break that rule.

Boomer: Hello? Do you speak?

Silence.

Boomer grinned. He thought that Bliss was very pretty but she was too stiff. So Boomer decided to conversationalize with her anyway, even if she didn't respond.

Boomer: So, do you come here often?

Bliss: ...

Boomer: No? I'll take that as a no.

Bliss: ...

Boomer: So uh, what's the deal with airline food, am I right?

Bliss: ...

Boomer frowned. Bliss was a stone cold wall and Boomer was starting to give up ever trying to talk to her. Before he got a 'great' idea.

Boomer: Do you wanna know why I got stuck in this crappy _sitiation?_

Bliss: ...

Boomer: I snuck a fork and knife out of the cafeteria, sharpened the knife with my teeth, used the now sharpened knife to sharpen the fork and threatened to stab and butt rape Jet if he didn't give me his phone number.

Blossom's uncontrollable need to point out every mistake took over Blossom's senses. She spoke, much to Boomer's delight.

Bliss: Ok 1, why didn't you sharpen the fork with your teeth instead? And 2, you went through all that trouble just to get a phone number?

Boomer: (nods) Yup! Brick helped me some but I don't think he knows about what I actually did with them. (nervously chuckles)

Blossom stared at Boomer, filled with confusement. How could any boy be this narrow minded?

Bliss: You are a strange little man.

Boomer: well, I wouldn't call myself 'little' if you know what I mean.

Blossom's face flushed when understanding what he was implying. Who cared how 'big' he was? Certainly not Blossom.

Bliss: Please, do not speak such vulgar phrases in my presence!

Boomer: (raises up hands) Woah! Getting a little wound up are we?

Bliss rolls her eyes and went back to staring ahead. Boomer realized something. This girl, Bliss, was gonna be tough to crack. Especially since she wasn't exactly the 'shy and strict' type. Boomer decided to challenge himself and make the most of his time there before Brick decided to break out. He'll get this female to fall for him, then leave.

Boomer: Hey, sorry about that. That was incredibly rude. Please forgive me.

Bliss: Whatever Boomer. Get back to mopping.

Boomer smiled. It would take some time but Bliss would be his.

Boomer: Right away Ms. Bliss.

***20 Minutes Later***

Bliss: Good work, Boomer. You can go to the field now.

Boomer: (smiles) Thanks, Bliss.

Bliss escorted Boomer out of the squeaky clean cafeteria into the front yard. The inmates immediately recognized the two and most knew that it meant, Bliss was off limits. But some were too ignorant to know or care. Boomer noticed one particular inmate staring too long at his target. He casually walked up to the man and whispered in his ear.

Boomer: (whisperes) If you ever look at her the wrong way again I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to recognize your ass from your fucking elbow...That came out wrong..or did it? (kisses the man's cheek) Don't tell Jet.

And with that, Boomer playfully hit the man's backside and sat by Brick on their bench. As the innocent Blossom stood by her sisters by the front of the doors.

Bethany: So how was it, with my counterpart?

Blair: (glares) He didn't give you lip did he?

Bliss: No no, none of that. He was...exactly like how I thought he would be like.

Blair: (scoffs and rolls eyes)

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(how do you like it?)**


	5. Taking an Anger Management Class

**(enjoy!)**

 **(REVIEW)**

Brick sat back leaning on the wall, watching each guard march back and forth in front of his cell bars. Most of them were men, unfortunately.

Brick: _(thought) Good for Boomer. (scoffs)_

Then he saw her. One of the female guards that were apparently attracted to him.

Brick: _(thought) I think her name's Heather or Holly or something._

In reality, it was both. Holly and Heather Hills were twins, who both had crushes on Brick. As they walked by, Brick flashed them a flirtatious wink. Both girls giggled in excitement and proceeded to argue on which one of them Brick was directing his 'gesture' at.

Brick: (smiles to himself) _(thought) These women are so naive. Like prey._

Brick imagined the two girls fighting over him, unknowing to the entire reason why Brick was giving them the time of day anyway. Brick knew that Holly was in charge of all the keys to all the cell gates and doors. Other then that he had no reason to acknowledge them. Especially in an intimate way.

Brick: _(thought) They're not my type._

Lost in thought, Brick did not immediately notice the Chief and his special guards walk and stand in front of his cell gate. He didn't say a word, just glared.

Chief: Brick-

Brick: Sarah.

Chief: (winced but regained oneself) You are to report to the common room.

Brick: Common room? For what?

Chief: (smiles mockingly) For your anger management class of course.

Brick's eyes widened and his face hardened. He had assumed that the Chief had merely used the 'anger management class' as a method to scare him. He didn't know she would actually go through with it. But He didn't let her know how surprised he was, otherwise he would lose his 'stoic' reputation. He simply kept his icy cold glare at the Chief and her little special guards too.

Brick No.

Chief: (blinks) Excuse me?

Brick: I said, (glares at her) no.

Chief straightened, prepared to order every single guard in the facility to come in and take him to the common room. She didn't care if they even had to drag him there. She was fed up with Brick's disrespectful manner. But Blossom whispered in her ear a better solution.

Chief: Very well.

She, along with the girls, walked away from the gate. Brick watched them leave, keeping his expression motionless.

Brick: _(thought) Whatever._

***A Few Moments Later***

Brick: (thought) The fuck-?

The Chief and special guards were back, this time with a formally dressed woman. A woman that the other inmates ogled and swooned over behind their cell bars. A woman that even Brick had to admit, was rather beautiful.

Dr. Rivera: I would appreciate it if you emptied the hall and left. I would like to be alone with Mr. Jojo.

Brick noticed that Dr. Rivera spoke with a strong spanish accent. He also noticed the shocked expressions of the 3 special guards.

Blair: Are you insane?! He is a dangerous criminal that I would advise you not to get so comfortable with!

Brick smirked at the comment and listened on to the argument.

Dr. Rivera: Yes, I understand. But I will never be able to get him to fully open up to me if not done in private. I do this with all my patients, Mr. Jojo will not be any different.

The 3 special guards looked on to the Chief, waiting for her output on the situation.

Chief: I suppose, leaving you two alone without supervision or surveillance is...alright. But if anything happens, you contact us immediately.

Dr. Rivera: Oh of course! I wouldn't dream of it. Bye.

The Chief ordered for all other inmates in the hall be taken outside for an early free time. As the hall cleared out, Buttercup, as Blair, opened Brick's gate for Dr. Rivera to enter. For a split second, their eyes met before being cut off by the sound of the gate closing behind Dr. Rivera. Buttercup hesitantly walked off leaving Brick and Dr. R alone in the cell. Brick decided to remove the smirk on his face and replace it with a glare. He still wasn't too keen on having to take anger management classes. Dr. Rivera sat on the cot bed, facing Brick on the floor.

Dr. Rivera: Ahem! Alright, Brick. My name is Dr. Rivera-

Brick: What's your first name?

Dr. Rivera: Alicia. But you can call me-

Brick: Alicia.

Dr. Rivera opened her mouth to say something but shook it off. If Brick found it more comfortable to call her by her first name, then so be it. She wasn't going to get caught up in it.

Alicia: Ok, Brick, let's start off-

Brick: I like the name Alicia. It's pretty.

Alicia blinked and squinted at the man sitting in front of him. Of course she knew the type of men Brick and his brothers were. All they cared about was getting out of jail, using any method they could think of. Obviously seducing the woman of the facilities was a very common one.

Alicia; Thank you. (polite smile) Now, we'll start off with the things that make you angry. Tell me and be specific and why.

Brick: Hmmm. That's a lot of things, Alicia.

Alicia: That's ok. We have plenty of time.

Brick: Alright. Um, (thinks for a moment then his face hardens) Pinky.

Alicia: Blossom makes you mad? (he nods) Tell ahy? What about her makes you angry?

Brick: Everything. The way she walks the way she talks. The way she smirks every time she manages to lay a punch on me. I hate her.

Alicia: Mhmm. (jots down notes) What about her sisters? Do they make you angry? Do you hate them?

Brick: (chuckles) Bubbles is too ditzy to hate.

Alicia quickly wrote that down.

Alicia: What about Buttercup? What are your feelings on her?

Brick furrowed his eyebrows in thought. He never paid much attention to the green puff. They never fought in battle but from all the bruises and concussions he had witnessed Butch endure, she was quiet strong. He shrugged his shoulders.

Brick: I don't know Buttercup well enough to hate her.

Alicia: So you're indifferent to her?

Brick nodded. As Alicia wrote down notes, she noticed Brick's big arms, almost completely covered in tattoos. She had noticed some on Boomer's arms too and assumed that the green ruff had plenty.

Alicia: Where did you get your tattoos?

Brick: My tatts? From HIM.

Alicia: Mhmm. Tell me about them. What do they mean?

Brick stared at Alicia for some time, trying to figure out if she was serious or not. When he found out she was, he started to unbutton his jumpsuit. Alicia's eyes widened and she reached for the alarm button on the side of the wall. Brick saw this and rolled his eyes.

Brick: (smirk) Relax. I'm just showin' you my tatts.

With the top portion of the jumpsuit unbuttoned, Alicia could see the couple of symbols and designs that engraved Bricks chest.

Brick: (points as he explains) This one is a red and pink yin and yang sign. It represents Pinky and I.

Alicia: So its supposed to show you two as opposites, working together?

Brick: Not really. I honestly JUST hate the bitch.

Alicia: Oh.

Brick: (continues) This one is a brick on fire. It represents, well, ME and my fire ability.

Alicia: Mhmm.

Brick: This is the Scorpio sign.

Alicia: Oh! You're a Scorpio?

Brick: Nah. My bros just picked the sign that they thought best represented me. We all did. Or else we would all have the same sign, cause we were born on the same day.

Alicia: Oh. What's your REAL sign?

Brick: Aries.

Alicia: Ok. (writes it down) You know, I'm also a Scorpio?

Brick shrugged his shoulders.

Alicia: (smiles) Please, continue.

Brick: These are a bunch of x's.

Alicia: What do they stand for?

Brick: What else? Chemical X.

Alicia nodded.

Brick: This says 'Burn'. This says 'No Regrets'. This says 'No'.

Alicia: What about that one? (points to a written name on his chest)

Brick: (grins) That's my girl. (pauses) She's waiting for me.

 _Berserk_

 **(enjoyed?)**

 **(i hope so!)**

 **(REVIEW)**

Brick:


End file.
